dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandawa/Chance/1
Chance Pandawas are great, especially after level 54. Until then though they are weak, as they have no Chance spells and need to use weapons. Making one is not recommended if it's your first character (hard to level up). Items are not very expensive. Characteristics Caps Raising This is a Chance build, so from 2 to 200 all you should raise is Chance. Pandawas have the best soft caps in whole game, staying at 3:1. You might find it useful to raise Vitality at lower and Wisdom at higher levels, but staying pure Chance is best. Scrolling Vitality - you shouldn't raise it with characteristic points, so scrolling is a good idea Wisdom - should be scrolled to 25 as fast as possible, later to 101 Strength - can be scrolled for weapon requirements if you have money for it Intelligence - not so useful for us, scroll if you really want to Chance - can be scrolled before giving points into it Agility - very useful, scroll to 25 or more Spells * Boost Vulnerability spells if and when you want to, you don't have to do it. ** Only Aqueous Vulnerability is really worth raising for us. * Later (around 100) you will surely want to boost Boozer, Spirit Bond, Pandiniuras and Bamboo Milk for drunken combo, so keep points for them. Leveling Check the Leveling guide. My tips are: * if you are still P2P, leave Incarnam and get exp on solo Snappers and Starfish Troopers lv.10. When you'll get a little higher level, with Water damage weapon (or other good weapon, like Cerberus) try attacking bigger mobs. * if you are F2P, try getting first levels in Incarnam or solo Demonic Roses, later fight with bigger flower mobs. * until getting first Water damage weapon you should get exp with someone, not alone (it will take more time alone, as you're not best damage dealer on low levels). * around lv.40~45 you can get Ergot Mina along with wisdom set and life pet (total 200 life is enough, 250 is great) and start killing Fungi Masters; you can also do it when you get Akwadala Set, maybe fights will be faster, but you'll get worse exp and often lose more life (no life steal). * until lv.54 attack weak damage close combat monsters alone, like Treechnids or Fungi Masters. * after reaching lv.54, get exp on monsters on Otomai Island - don't worry about their levels, just keep two squares away from them and most won't even attack you; if you have 4MP it's quite easy, but it depends on map. Items There are some equipment suggestions, generally for lower levels: * Get an 80 chance Water Bwak or a Wabbit (pet) * 1~37 - Young Adventurer Set (Wisdom and/or Chance maged). * 1~21 - Any weapon. (If you don't want to use spells) * 22 - Samuel J. Axe * 29 - Arson Fire Staff (your first water damage staff) * 38 - Prespic Set with wisdom/chance/vitality items, you can it with Ergot Mina and life pet to get exp alone (it will be our wisdom set to like 70 lvl) * 43 - Akwadala Set (you don't have to use now shield) * 54 - Try getting rank for Akwadala Shield * 60 - Get a Gelano, around 65 get a custom set (chance/life/wisdom/range/8AP) * 86 - Get a water-maged Disast Root staff (great thing) Later use custom sets, with good range, chance, life and wisdom bonuses. Always have 8 or more AP (in high levels even 10AP is quite easy to get) for 2 Melancholy or weapon attacks.